Short Stories
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: I had a few short stories my account already and if you saw they were deleted (which they were) you'll find them here. If I ever announce that a new short will be uploaded then check here. I already put up BEABH and My dream. A new one will be us shortly! (Probable 9/8/13 or 9/9/13)
1. Chapter 1: My Dream

**OK this has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with Club Penguin, but I wanted to tell my dream because it was funny...and then REALLY sad, so get ready to laugh...and then cry. Review my mind!**

So me and my sister and my mom were in this big empty room and we saw the guy from Mall Cop. (Paul Blart.) We decided to set up a restaurant in my living room and we did. Business was going well and all of the sudden the tables, chairs, people etc. were the size of Barbie toys. A giant man-eating chicken came out of nowhere! His eyes were off centered and it looked dumb and clueless. It started eating the people slowly, one by one. Me and my mom and sister were hiding in me sisters room. They had no idea what was going on, but I did. I ran out to the kitchen to grab a knife. I got one and tried to kill the chicken.

I started stabbing the chicken and it turned back into its normal size. It was running around, but I just kept slashing it's back. It had turned into my cat, but I didn't realize it. (Aww poor kitty!) I cut her tail while she was running away. (Her name is Murphy by the way.) Murphy turned around to lick her tail and I realized that it was her.

"Awww I'm sorry Murphyyy!." I said as I went over to pet her head. She looked up at me with giant, sad kitty eyes and she was shaking. "NOOO I"M SORRYYYYY!" She was still shaking so I decided to get it over with. I put the knife in her side, but she was still alive. By this time I was crying and was still saying. "I'M SORRY MURPH MURPH! WHYYY!" Then I woke up.

**So that is my extremely sad, violent, and sorta funny dream. It was sad and sad and sad.**


	2. Chapter 2:BrokenEggShellsAndABrokenHea r...

**So I asked KittyKtheAuthoress if I could write the story to Broken Eggshells and Broken Hearts, so here it is. This story is not for the faint of heart.**

Ember and Jet pack Guy were now married. Excited, for they had a little one due any day now. Every night Ember would get up at 12:00 to check on the egg. Being and EPF agent, she knew how dangerous the world was and would never let her little girl out of her sight. Jet knew she got up, but he didn't want to follow her until their daughter hatched. He wanted to be surprised, but his stern "EPF" exterior hid his excitement _and_ nervousness. He had no idea how to raise a child but remained calm for Ember. That night would be different. Jet pack Guy felt his wife get out of bed. This night he thought more of it. This could be the night that he finally got to meet his daughter. Then again, her due date was still three days away and he decided to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ember was in the other room. She wasn't expecting anything, but when she walked over to where the egg was she saw what she had been waiting for, for weeks. A beautiful red-feathered little girl. Her little girl. She picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Ember lied her newly hatched daughter in her crib and went to tell her husband. When she walked in the room she saw what made her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she slowly crept forward. Ember didn't want to accept her fate and future, but knew she had to.

The light from the hallway leaked into the room through the half open door and shone on Jet pack Guy. His white t-shirt he wore to sleep in was stained with blood all over his chest and there was a thin line of blood leaking from a cut by his mouth.

"Jet." She said shakily with pain in her voice. She heard a noise coming from under a table in the corner of their bedroom. She turned around and saw a penguin dressed in all black run to the window.

"No!" She shouted and tried to stop the man, but it was too late. He had already jumped out the window. She turned to her bed, the worst sight in the world, one of them anyways. She heard a noise from the other room. She ran into her baby's room and saw, nothing. No one was there. Her daughter. Gone!

"No." She said again. Pain shone in Ember's eyes and tears started falling down her face as she walked miserably back to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head on Guy's chest. No heartbeat no breath. He was dead. The one she loved, the one she taught to love, who remembered and loved her. The father of her missing daughter was dead. He never got to see his beautiful little girls face or hear her talk of see her walk. The more she thought about it the harder she cried. She couldn't accept this. She looked at him.

"Who would do this?" She thought out loud. Ember kissed his cheek. Her lungs filled with the smell of his cologne then drying blood. "I-I'll always l-love you." She managed to squeak out between sobs. She sat by his side for several hours sobbing. She didn't care anymore. Everything she cared about was gone.

Ember didn't know what to do. The light of day shone through the windows. She got dressed and went to work reluctantly. She walked in, tear stains on her face, where G met her in the HQ. She was early and G had been there wall night working on gadgets.

"G?" She said quietly.

"Ember?" He said looking up. He saw the pain in her eyes and tear lines on her face. "What's wrong?"

It took her a minute to answer. She looked down and let a few tears fall to the floor.

"Our daughter hatched last night."

"That's great! Is Agent Guy home with her?"

"No. She was kidnapped."

"What?! Where's Jet? We need to talk about this!"

"H-he's dead." She said and began to sob. G stood there in shock then felt Ember's pain. She lost her husband, he lost a friend, the agency lost a leader and best agent, Club Penguin lost one of its best. It's only Jet pack Guy.

* * *

Days later, Ember stood in silence next to her other agents. They were at the funeral of Jet pack Guy and it was almost her turn to speak. The EPF agents were still trying to find out who killed him and Ember definitely wanted to know as well. All they knew is that the kidnapper and the murderer were working together. She waited miserably and a few minutes later she was asked to come up to the podium and give her speech.

"Guy..was definitely..t-the most amazing person I've ever met." She said between sobs. "He would do anything he could to protect the ones he loved. We still don't know..who killed him, but when we find out I want them to know that he never got to see his daughter. A-and I barely did myself. I never got to say goodbye to him, I never got so say goodbye to my daughter. All I want to know is why. He- H-" Ember began crying again and tried to speak, but she couldn't. Several others began to cry when she mentioned their daughter and Dot had to walk Ember down from the stand.

They stood in silence during the burial service. Never in her entire life did Ember want to see her own husband buried before he should be. Now she was completely alone. No husband, no daughter just an empty blood stained bed and memories.

**#crying.**


	3. Chapter 3: Announcement

**Hey guys. Some of y'all probably thought that this was going to be my new short story that I announced, but it isn't. I'm just going to tell you about it. It'll be called Character Evolution. The "story" will seem kind of like a talk show. Two fake people will be talking back and forth about each of the characters, how they've progressed, etc. I was thinking that this will probably help you guys realize how much they've changed, get you up to date, remember key details, and even give you a chance to discuss yourselves about how _you _feel they've changed. I'll also answer some questions you guys have about my storied and the characters will answer some too, but please keep your questions related to the story (like how they feel about an even.) or not _too_ far off topic. If you have a random question for a mascot, ask Bellykid in Famous Advice. **

**You can start asking questions now (I have a feeling I won't get too many) and I'll answer them after I upload "Character Evolution." I'll even continue this through Protobot Perpetrator so you can ask questions in both. They'll all be answered here though just so you know because I hate taking up time in ANs. See you soon and don't forget to ask questions and stuffs...no seriously...I LOVE hearing from you guys. DEAD serious, like Jet pack Guy serious.**

**Woah...I totally just thought of that when I started typing about the short "story." I LOVE when that happens. Before I go...Remember..Tom Hiddleston loves you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Character Evolution

**Hey! I had this idea to write this extra about how people reading the story might think of how the characters have evolved so you can kind of get a different view on them or kind of sum up everything with the character...Kind of like a talk show because it'll sound like two people are talking back and forth. :P**

((((()))))Gary((((()))))

"Not much has really changed for him accept for a few small dangerous moves in America and his relationship with Dot. I'm not really sure what he'll do about that though like, he's really shy and I don't think he'll make the first move."

"Well he kind of did, but it was a fail. He was really shy and shaky, but then again Dot got the message and it didn't seem like she really cared that he messed up so bad. Hopefully he'll get better though because he did say once that he was getting over being so shy."

"Yeah, but what about Bellykid5 I mean, does Dot ever get jealous?"

"I'm not really sure because when G kissed Bellykid once to make her stop talking, she stood there like nothing happened, but you know girls. We're always plotting to hurt someone in our minds."

"Also G is still our "wouldn't hurt a fly" Gary. BUT in America he did pick up the gun when Lilly told him to and even though he fired only a few shots, it was still a big step for him. Also risked his life to save Lilly when she was fighting in one of the first battles and couldn't give a signal for help. I wonder if he has some feelings for her. o_O"

"Mmmm I don't think he has feelings for her that way, but in one of the first chapters of "For the Love of Jet Pack" he stated that she was like a daughter to him. Maybe theres some stuff we don't know that may be revealed in "The Past."

"I'm not sure that will happen because that's mostly about Jet pack Guy and Lilly."

"Yeah hopefully there will be more about Gary and Dot's relationship in "Protobot Perpetrator."

"Who knows the summaries for that seem to be just about the adventure although there are several statements about love in there like Kiss me, G, Dot, I love you, and Will you marry me? Dot I love you is obviously G though so, yay!"

"I wonder who says will you marry me. Do you think it's Jet because it's way to early for G?"

"Maybe I guess we'll have to wait and find out, but we'll talk a whole lot more about their relationship later."

"What about his changes invention wise. In the first story, he had one or two inventions and that's it, well besides the camera's, but that's not a TRUE invention."

"Who knows, he has been staying in the HQ working on things, but he hasn't finished anything. Maybe he lost his thunder. Well that's pretty much all that had definitely changed for him."

((((()))))Dot((((()))))

"Dot basically stayed the same just like G actually she changes less than G."

"The only thing that changed was her relationship with G once again so let's just talk more about where that's going to go."

"I think they're a great couple, but Dot is making more moves than G. Although...G did get the guts to kiss her that one day. One other change we see in her is more communication with Lilly."

"Yeah. She used to just say "hey" every once in a while like in "The Past." Now she has full on conversations and can even reveal some things to her about Jet. I wonder if Dot and Jet pack Guy has a better relationship than what's seen."

"I agree, like in "The Past" they talk more and Dot actually brings up the subject of him liking Lilly. She also tries to set them up a little bit."

"I think the ironic, but funny thing about here is she IS the stealth lead and she's always snooping around when Jet and Lilly try to talk in private. Whenever there's a scene, she's hiding in the background and they don't even notice. I "wonder where else she's snooped."

"I wonder if she's ever snooped around G like if she's THAT kind of "girlfriend."

"I don't think that I would consider them "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" yet because they haven't gone on an actual date yet nor do they even talk much."

"So do you think their while relationship is just an idea?"

"I hope not... What about Dot in America?"

"You know she really didn't do very much. She usually just stayed on the "side lines" when someone got hurt actually, the story didn't say that she ever fired any shots."

"I agree she was almost never in the story or involved in any fights. The only times she appearances was stalking Jet an Lilly or talking with G."

"Uhmm so basically...she's totally the same sociable, friendly Dot we "all" know and love."

"Why did you quote all?"

"Bellykid."

"Oh."

"Right..."

**See ya next chapter or Rookie and Jet pack Guy. Possibly Lilly. Don't forget to ask questions if you have any. Also, I made a fanon wikia for JPG. Go to the Club Penguin fanon wiki site and search: "Guy Addams." or copy and paste this link**:

clubpenguinfanon

.wikia.

com/wiki/

Guy_Addams

**I'll still be adding some stuff to it to make it a high quality article. If anyone has an idea for a section in the wiki or a trivia fact then tell me in a review and I'll add it! Thanks! Danke! Gracias! Arigatō! Spasybo! Gamsahabnida!**


	5. Chapter 5: Character Evolution

**Sorry I was taking so long to update this. My computer is broken and it still is. I typed this whole thing on my ipod. By the way Jet pack Guy's wiki page got all messed up so I made a new one called Guy W. Addams. There's links on my profile.**

((((()))))Rookie((((()))))

"Let's start the chitchat about Rookiieeee!"

"Well, actually a lot has changed about the Rookster. In America he was beaten when he was kidnapped by the Gaughan soldiers. I think then was when he realized that life isn't all a joke and ladi ladi la."

"Yeah. When the gang was over there, he wasn't acting as much like a little kid like he normally does."

"His change wasn't permanent though because when they went back to Club Penguin, he was back to eating cookies and making stupid comments."

"Did he ever actually fight in America?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think so. I think most of the time he just stuck with Dot and watched."

"Knowing Rookie, he probably hid whenever there was a fight."

"But let's talk about Protobot Perpetrator. Lilly let me read some of the chapters and there's a part when he has to do something dangerous and he seemed up to the challenge."

"Yeah I was reading that too. Maybe America really did change him."

"Awww out little Rookie is all grown up."

"I wonder if he changes any more in the next story. So far I read up to chapter 7. I can't wait!"

"Me either! Let's talk about Jet!"

((((()))))Guy((((()))))

"Phew. Ok this is going to be a challenge. WELL! First of all he changed...ALOT."

"Yup he's showing emotion, smiling."

"Mmhmm."

"He cares about others and even cries!"

"Gasp!"

"Shocker."

"Wait...he cried?"

"I was reading Protobot Perpetrator."

"Oh. Anyways, what about him REALLY changed?"

Well, definitely what we just mentioned, but he stepped down from the plate in America and let what he thought was a weak little girl tell him what to do."

"I agree 100% Normally he would want to take control in those kinds of situations because he is stronger, and very impulsive, BUT the one thing me is lacking is teamwork."

"That's something that Lilly needs to work on a little bit too."

"She didn't always include the other agents but I think she knew that they were either too weak to fight, or didn't have the courage. They would have been killed."

"Right and I think the reason Guy stepped down is because he didn't know anything about the problem, and he realized that he didn't have great teamwork and wouldn't be able to lead the team."

"I wonder what would have happened if he didn't let Lilly take command."

"They'd probably be dead or still there."

"Accept for Lilly. Lilly would survive."

"True."

"Oooooohhh let's talk about their relation shiiiiiiiip!"

"Ooh! What's their shipping name?"

"Hmmm Jet pack Lilly, or Or Guy Lilly Addams."

"Leave a review on what you think their shipping name should be! Just for fun!"

"Ok why do you think he fell for Lilly?"

"That's a tough one. I think he likes her hard-coreness and he decided that he cared for her when he found out her past from her friend Jade."

"In The Past he tried to make a move on her, but she rejected him. In For the Love of Jet Pack it seemed like they were already together. Do you think they went out before that?"

"I'm not sure because in one of the stories, they went on their first date. Maybe they just had a moment and BOOM they were together."

"Their relationship definitely has progressed though because in the beginning of FTLOJP they only kissed every once in a while and they got mad at each other more often."

"Yeah now they're more mature with their relationship."

"Him being with Lilly definitely changed his personality. Before he was all mean and everything to Rookie and more strict. More...attentive to missions work."

"I agree. When they had to break up for a while because Lilly was fired, he was more rigid when it came to Rookie screwing around."

"So I was reading Protobot Perpetrator and I think we're gonna find out that Guy isn't

"all brawn no break" like we thought."

"I'm not going to reveal too much, but he looses himself."

"I felt so bad I started crying."

"Omg me too. Well, the rest of the story y'all are gonna have to find out in your own!"

"See ya next time for Lilly. We might even talk a little bit about Protobot Perpetrator!"

"8 more days!"

**Remember to ask some questions to me or the mascots. If there's enough questions, I'll answer all of them. Even tell me what story want to see happen in the stories. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: AnsweringQuestionsAndComments

**Cuddles140**:

**Ok, I ship Jelly! (Lilly and Jet) Gotta admit that's a bit original. :D Great Chapter!**

Me: I love it! I never thought of that. I made really stupid ones like Jet pack Lilly and stuff.

**DriftedDaisy:**

**G-Gary... Does he like Dot? N-no... But... I l-love Gary... I love him more than anyone else could... D-does Gary like Dot in a romantic way? *cries* I NEED A HUG! *hugs Rookie* you're the only one I have left now, Rookie. WHY GARY, WHY?! *cries even more***

Me:!Yep. Gary and Dot like each other. And yes, in a romantic way.

Rookie: It's ok! Don't cry!

**Bellykid5**

**Goodness you have an ego the size of the moon.**

Me: Wha- what do you mean? D:

**KittyKTheAuthoress**

**Laddams!**

Me: I love this one toooooo! I'm gonna use them both!

**Cuddles140: I love how it's like a talk show**.

Me: There wasn't a better way to put it. All the other ways were really weird.

**Cuddles140**

**Well, in "For The Love of Jet Pack" all the characters got a bit- a lot tougher. Who do you think learned the most from Lilly or was put through the most?**

Me: Well I don't think anyone necessarily learned anything from Lilly. But, I think Rookie was put through the most with being tortured my militia and I think everyone was put through something though.

**Bellykid5**

**Post it in your profile! It won't blur it if you do that. Also GARY AND DOT WILL NOT GET MARRIED! ME AND GARY WILL WHILE DOT DIES A HORRIBLE AND TRAGIC DEATH!**

Me: There'll be no guarantees. Ehehehehehhhh.

**Cuddles140:**

**Awwww, Jet!**

**Jet is so sad!  
You should make a funeral for Melissa. Perfect for Lilly to meet the parents again, and some Jelly action. Then it rains cupcakes, Jet proposes, Melissa miraculously comes back to life, Jet and Lilly get married, and the all go home happy. The end. :D**

**I have a strange suspicion that Melissa ISN'T dead. I believe she has a crazy look-a-like!**

**Or you know, she just didn't die...**

Me: No she's dead but there is going to be a funeral for Melissa and Annabelle.

**Cuddles140**:

Me: Thanks for the cover! I kinda had a thang goin' for the covers so I don't know if I'm going to use it and I couldn't if I wanted to because my computer broke. My iPod won't let me change covers. :( I did put it on Lilly's page on the Club Penguin though so check that out! The link is on my profile.

**Violetpiano:**

**WHY DID YOU KILL MELISSA?! WHY? FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY?**

Me: Well to make a suspenseful, worthwhile story, you gotta add a little sadness. It can't all be happiness and love! Sorry, that's how it is! :P

**Bellykid5: EEeew romance! Jet Packk Guy withouot a shirt? How un-hot. Gary without a shirt? *faints***

Me: Gary without a shirt= Flab!

**Guest: OoO Was he gonna cut!?  
**

**Trust me, stitches are horrible! I've got one on my upper lip, from an ice skating incident!**

Me: Yeah...he was... And ow!

**Yay! I finally got this out. Dang I'm lazy! Don't forget to ask some more questions. You can even ask Gary, Rookie and all the others questions too. Like hey Jet how'd you feel when you lost 2 pints of blood? I'll also answer the questions you ask in Protobot Perpetrator so you can ask more than one! Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Q and As

**I still haven't uploade a Character Evolution for Lilly...L A Z Y!**

**Viotletpiano: **

**SERIOUSLY?**

Yes

**Bellykid5: I'm in a prizon cell?!**

Yeah It's like the tubes from the blackout, but it has bars around it and now, courtesy of Gary, it has a big chain wrapped around it.

**Fleurette:**

**Gary loves Dot? Hm, well it looks like I have to use my mind to think of a plan that can kill Dot. Let's see... I can shoot her out of a cannon and make her land on the moon... I can make her play Jet pack Adventure and give her a Jet Pack with a tiny bit of fuel and make her get lost forever in the wilderness... Or I can just use my smartness to kill her! This is why I like being a nerd! **

**Um anyway... If Jet lost two pints of blood... He would feel very dizzy, wouldn't he? My older sister donated two pints of blood once and came home so dizzy she looked drunk...**

Yeah Gary loves Dot. Wish...we have a John Wilkes Booth on our hands here...

Well, in the story, when Guy lost blood, they have him an IV. Afterwards he was acting a little weird, but that was mostly from the medicine.

**KittyKTheAuthoress:  
**

**Ooh! Adding onto what CC said, what if Melissa AND Annabelle both miraculously come back to life? One big, happy, EPF family!**

I wish, but they're both dead. On the bright side, (sneak peek) they are having a funeral for Melissa and Jet has Annie join. So...it's LIKE a "double" funeral.

**Cuddles140:**

**Well, it's your cover now, so you can do whatever you want with it. You don't have to do anything with it if you don't want to. And thank you for putting that on Lilly'**

You're welcome! For anyone who doesn't know what we're talking about,she made a cover for me but since my computer broke,I can't use it. I put it on my wiki page though. Check out out! The links are on my page.

**DriftedDaisy:  
**

***hugs Rookie even more* OK, I'll stop crying. But only if you don't tell Ari that I hugged you. Also, Miss author, why are there so many DotXGary shippers here? Almost EVERY FanFic I've read is made by a person who ships DotXGary. I think DotXJet is better, because they are MADE for each other!**

I don't know why there are so many Gary x Dot shippers. I guess blue and people go together. And don't you DARE SAY THAT AGAIN. I. LOVE. HIM. LILLY X JET PACK GUY SHIPPERS! Sorry I got carried away there.

**Cuddles140:**

**Jet lost 2 pints of blood? I'm not the bet at math, but I'm guessing that's a lot! :D lol XD**

It's about 2 cups, 1 one of those liquid measuring pitchers, 2 Dixie cups full, a little less than half a 2 liter bottle of soda, or a quart of milk...hope one of these references helps.

**Bellykid5: **

**No guarentees?! HOW?! YOU PROMISSED!? YOU PROMISED! I'M GOING TO KILL DOT AND YOU NEXT!**

Ahhh! *holds hands up defensively*****

**Shy ****Girl: **

***Gasp*Aunt Artic is a traiter?!THIS IS GETTING VERY INTERESTING!;D**

*Zuri from Jessie voice* Mmmmmhmmmm.

**Cuddless: **

**Awww, Jet...**

**Guilty conscience! Lilly is probably wanting to rip her hair out of her head trying to calm down Jet..**

**Really good chapter, can't wait until you update.**

**:**)

Yeah...She was freaking out there why she was crying. Also because he was completely unresponsive and nothing she did could fix it...

** My dear darling, Daisy...(I like nicknames.)**

**How do Penguins have kids anyway? *shudders* if it involves having a different version of 'The Talk' (I haven't had 'The Talk' yet, but I've heard from Midnight-Hime that *shudders* I don't wanna think about it) anyway, if it involves having a different version of 'The Talk' I'm going to hide in a corner and yell 'LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL NOT LISTENING!' While covering mah ears!**

**All I have to say to Jet is... *slaps Jet* DONT YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU MIGHT'VE DONE THE NEXT TIME!**

Me: To the first part: *Puts hands up and closes eyes.*YEESH!

Second part: Jet wouldn't have done something like...THAT. He's respectful and wouldn't want to...get all up in her business...at least I don't think..

Jet pack Guy: *laughs and nervously rubs neck.*

Me: *slaps* Hey!

Jet pack Guy: Sorry...

**CCRainbowUnicorn: OMG I LOVE THE ADVENTUROUS ADVENTURES OF ONE DIRECTION! Did you see the second one? "You sunk my battleship!" I'm trying to resist the sudden urge to throw Dot off a cliff...**

Me: Yup. Lol XD

** That's is for now! Don't forget that the mascots are here...what's that? Rookie no.**

**Rookie: But whyyyyy?**

**Me: Because putting chickens in every building on Club Penguin at midnight would be a good idea.**

**Dot: it sounds funny to me. **

**Me: Not. Helping.**

**Dot: Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jet Pack Past

**This takes place 9 years ago.**

"Guy!" 5 year old Brenna called to 17 year old Jet pack Guy.

"Yeah?" He called back. His head was rested on his fist while he studied for a test.

"Mommy and Daddy are on the phone!" He looked up when he heard this. His parents had been gone for about a week. He sprang up and dashed to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi son. Listen, we're on a business trip. We'll be gone for...ehhhh two years." His dad said.

"Wait, what?"

"You're in charge! Love you guys byeeee!" He heard his mom say before the phone buzzed in his ear. They had hung up.

"What did dey say?" His 2 year old sister Jamie asked.

"Nothing." He said hiding his misery.

"Really. What did they say?" 11 year old Jared spoke up holding the shoulders of his 3 year old brother Drake.

"They're not coming home..."

"What?" Brenna asked tearing up.

"They'll be gone for 2 years. I'll be your "daddy" for now." Brenna started crying and Jared looked off to the side, partially angered. Jamie and Drake were too young to fully understand what was going on.

"It'll be ok." Jet said pulling Brenna to his side and squeezing her shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"What are we gonna do?" Jared asked.

"Umm.. I'm not sure, but we'll probably move in with Uncle Michael."

"Should we move in now?"

"I don't know." Jet looked down to see Brenna had stopped crying. He stroked her hair, concerned. He didn't really want the little kids to know their parents were gone, but he didn't know what else to say.

"We'll be ok." He said quietly.

A few weeks later, they weren't doing so great. They were running out of money and knew they had to move to Agona for a while. The other bad news was, their uncle was a drinker.

"Guy." Drake stammered. "When awe we gowing to gooo?" They had been packing for a few hours and the little ones were getting impatient.

"Now I guess." He sighed looking at the last 238 coins he had left on his account. They got on a boat and about an hour or two later arrived at the wharves of Agona.

"How far till uncle Michael's?" Jared asked picking up Jamie.

"Actually it's a ten minute walk. He lives in one of these apartments up on Warner Avenue. Jet picked up little Drake and walked with them up the street. It was a pretty steep incline because it led down to the ocean. He liked this street. It reminded him of a trip he took to SanFrancisco with his...parents. Soon they arrived at Glenndale apartment number 490. Guy had called ahead and Michael knew they were coming.

"Is dwis it?" Jamie asked.

"Yup. Ready?" They nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" They heard a slightly raspy voice come from behind the door.

"Hey, it's us." Jet said. They head some banging and crashing and he opened the door.

"Go, get outa here." Uncle M. Said shooing a girl out the door. "That was my girlfriend. So, you guys are staying in the attic. If you're ever home late then use the back door. It leads right to the attic." He said tossing a small set of keys to Jet. Michael picked up a glass bottle and took a sip. Jet glanced at him and took the kids through the house into the attic. It had three beds on the floor. Brenna would sleep alone and Drake would sleep with Jared and Jet pack Guy with Jamie.

The attic was good enough for how long they needed it. The walls were slanted because of the roof, making the room a triangle and were covered with wood panels and windows were installed on either side of the guessed it was used before for guests. It had a mini fridge, a microwave, and a small bathroom walled into the corner. Jet opened the door to the bathroom and checked the water to make sure it worked, which it did. The kids unpacked their bags and put their clothes into the dresser and the armoire. The small lights that strung the ceiling lit the room just enough so they could see.

"We're gonna make this work guys." Jet said sitting on the edge of an armchair in the corner of the room. "We'll go to the coin store tomorrow and get a few last things we need like frozen food and stuff." (The dollar store.)

"Will Drake and Jamie eat that?" Brenna asked.

"They're gonna have to unless they want cereal for a year." He said smiling. He wanted to make this expirience as easy as possible by showing a positive, happy attitude.

"Have you tried calling mom or dad lately?" Jet asked Jared whilebhe took the wall phone off the reciever.

"I think they changed their number. Either that or they just won't bother to answer. Jet's face fell to a sad, abandoned look.

"We'll be ok." He muttered to himself once again.

About a day or two later, Jet's celllphone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey son! Holding up the fort?" He heard his dad say. He stepped out onto the stairs that led outside so he couldn't be heard by the others.

"Dad?"

"Hey heard you're at Uncle Mike's house how's it going?"

"Horrible! What is WRONG with you guys?!" He asked angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You just left us! You know how it effected the kids?! How mad do you think they'll be when you finally come back home?! Did you even think this through?! This is the most inportant year of highschool, but I'm going to be RAISING MY SIBLING BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO DO IT YOURSELF!" With that he hung up, holding back his tears. He looked out the window at the glistening moon. Smiling and hiding his sorrow, he sat at the "table" with his brothers and sisters.

**The fist installment of Jet Pack Past. I was bored and wanted some way to reveal more about him. I'll still answer questions and comments too.**


End file.
